


The Story Of Tonight

by MorningInAmerica



Category: Avengers, Ironman, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Big Brother Peter, Endgame, How Do I Tag, Idk if I want Morgan or Harley to be Iron Man yet, Marvel - Freeform, Songfic, dead!Tony, maybe both, mcu - Freeform, oof i got a little sad while writing this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: I thought The Story Of Tonight from Hamilton fit Tony/Clint super well so I made this with their kids and the other kids of MarvelIf y'all like it i might do more songs idk yet but comment if you do :)





	The Story Of Tonight

#  **_I may not live to see our glory_ **

_“And I’m Tony Stark.”_

**_But I will gladly join the fight_ **

“Tony Stark was a Hero. A billionaire playboy who pulled himself from the bottom all the way to Earths mightiest Hero.” Morgan watched the TV. A picture of her dad in a smart black suit stood on stage talking to a group of college students. She hadn’t known him long but she still missed him. Still looked up to him and the family he created. The universe he saved.

_**And when our children tell our story…** _

The stood in a circle. The five of them. Lila, Morgan, Harley, Peter And Shuri. Morgan wasn’t actually supposed to be there. She had stowed away on the ship and unfortunately for the team she had inherited her fathers stubbornness. “I’ll sue you if you don’t let me leave” she had said, hands on her vibranium plated hips. Her suit was inverted from her fathers. Gold metal lined with red.

“Yeah? you’re also fourteen.” Peter said. He was a lot taller now. He stood with his arms crossed looking down at her.

“I’m fifteen.”

“You’re staying on the ship.”

“How are we gonna save the universe with only four Avengers?” she partially yelled, cheeks puffed out like a little kid.

“Morgan, we’re not saving the universe we’re stopping a terrorist.” Lila offered.

“You have three years left of training, kid, I think you can wait three years” Shuri said as she pressed the button on her necklace.

Morgan glared. If she was going to be anything like Tony Stark she couldn’t let anyone tell her she couldn’t go on a mission. “I’ll blow the doors off the jet”

“You do that-“ Lila stabbed at the controls. “When we get off you take this plane back to New York and  _go home_  Morgan. I’ll tell Dad and Pepper you’ll be there soon.”

She blew the doors of the jet.

“I’m Morgan Stark. I’m helping.”

_**They’ll tell the story of tonight** _

_**Let’s have another round tonight** _

_“If we cant protect the Earth you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.”_

_**Raise a glass to freedom** _

_**Something they can never take away** _

_**No matter what they tell you** _

_**Raise a glass to the four of us** _

Morgan stares up at the hologram of her dad. Aviators, suit, helmet under his arm. The dad she remembered helped her build blanket tents in the garden, fell for popsicle bribes, helped set the table at every single meal. She missed him.

“Miss Maguna Stark” the voice startled her. She turned the hologram off and spun to the doorway. Peter smiles sadly at her. “Lunch is ready”

Morgan shoved the projector into her desk drawer and sighed “you should knock next time” she mumbled. “Is everyone here?” She asked him.

“Yeah, the Barton Bunch is all here too and Harley came. Steve, Sam, Wanda all of ‘em”

“Am I the only one who thinks it’s morbid? To have a get together to celebrate the end of a war that killed at least three of our people?”

They were walking down the hallway, Morgan running her hand along the wall.

“It’s better then staring at the water, or the grave.”

The dining room was fussy, loud and bright. Full of laughter even on a day like this. Harley was helping Pepper in the kitchen, Clint and Lila we’re having a darts competition (Clint was winning) and…and it felt like home.

_**No matter what they tell you** _

_**Let’s have another round tonight** _

_**Raise a glass to the four of us** _

_**Tomorrow there’ll be more of us** _

**_Telling the story of tonight_ **

 

 


End file.
